


Roots

by ChillieBean



Series: On the Range [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: In the very early hours of another sleepless night, and with the nostalgia really hitting Hanzo hard, he decided that he would go back to his roots. Breaking out a hakama and kyudo gi, his longbow in favour of Storm Bow, he would do what he did decades ago, and spend as long as it takes training so exhaustion can lead him to sleep.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this absolutely gorgeous piece of artwork.](http://inkling12.tumblr.com/post/175349445531/sometimes-u-gotta-go-back-to-ur-roots-ya-know-x)
> 
> And the biggest of thanks to Magisey for betaing <3

If Hanzo had to pick a word to describe his current mood, it would be ‘nostalgic’.

It happens every now and then. Sometimes he is triggered by an old story or memory from his childhood. Other times, by an in-joke between him and Genji. Foods have been known to trigger it, like shortcake at Christmas time, or a good bowl of homemade ramen. 

And sometimes, the weather is the trigger.

Gibraltar is in the midst of an especially unforgiving summer. Unlike the dry spells of years past, this summer has been hot and uncharacteristically rainy, resulting in extreme humidity. 

It reminds him of home, of monsoonal summers with a lingering, thick humidity which hangs in the air, unmoving for days. 

It reminds him of his youth, of countless hours training as something to do when it was too hot to sleep. 

It reminds him of a time where he and Genji used to laugh and joke, where the only worry in his life was wondering who his next hookup will be.

Hanzo's eyes flick to Jesse briefly, sitting on a bench against the wall and watching Hanzo’s every move. He is wearing his workout shorts and a tank top, the lightest clothing he owns and what he has been wearing over the last few days to survive the humidity. With his legs crossed, ankle resting on his knee and his face illuminated by the soft glow of his cigar, Jesse looks incredibly tired, saying that he has barely got ten hours sleep over the last week because ‘it's been too damn hot.’

And today is no exception. In the very early hours of another sleepless night, and with the nostalgia really hitting Hanzo hard, he decided that he would go back to his roots. Breaking out a hakama and kyudo gi, his longbow in favour of Storm Bow, he would do what he did decades ago, and spend as long as it takes training so exhaustion can lead him to sleep. 

But as unforgiving as the humidity is, which saw him shed his gi after ten minutes, and in combination with the sleepless nights and the nostalgia, he is caught in swirling thoughts of home, of settling down and finally resting. 

It has him thinking about spending the rest of his life with Jesse. 

He feels a longing in his chest. Now, at this moment, he feels more at home than he has felt in almost fifteen years.  

Blinking rapidly to stop an unexpected tide of emotion, he focuses on the weight of the bow in his hand. Made from bamboo, it is lightweight and has a simplistic elegance to it. He has missed training with it, it was a gift from Genji and Jesse for his birthday, and it is an almost exact replica of his bow from his youth. 

The same bow he would practice with on those sleepless, humid nights. 

Feeling the fletching from the last arrow in the quiver beside him, he nocks it, taking a breath as he draws. Lining up his shot, he exhales as he looses, the arrow hitting the centre of the bullseye. 

With a smirk, he picks up the empty quiver and walks the length of the range, plucking the arrows from the target and placing them in the quiver before resetting the holographic sheet. 

Standing at the shooting line again, Hanzo plucks the first arrow, takes a breath as he draws, releases it as he looses. 

Perfect bullseye. 

He does this, again and again with the remaining arrows. It is rhythmic; each breath, each movement is timed to the second.

Predictable.

“You keep goin’ like that, you’re gonna lose your hakama.”

Hanzo lessens the tension on his last arrow, glancing at Jesse before looking down at himself. The hakama has fallen down his hips significantly, to the point where it is revealing his pubic hair. Any lower and he will be exposing himself.

Nostalgia and the heat were the only factors in his decision to wear a hakama, even though he knows Jesse cannot keep his eyes off him when he does. It is probably the reason why Jesse is out here now, suffering in this humidity, instead of inside where it is only marginally better. 

While Hanzo did not intend for it to slide down, he has no intentions to fix it back up; he knows how good he looks right now. So he glances at Jesse and shrugs noncommittally before drawing the arrow and loosing.

He looks at Jesse again as he walks to the target to collect his arrows, and looks at him on the way back. Jesse has not taken his eyes off him, and even though the lights are dimmed, Hanzo can still see that lustful look in his eyes.

Jesse is enjoying this possibly  _ too _ much. 

“Like what you see,” Hanzo teases, setting the quiver down.

“You got a good pound-and-a-half of asscheek hanging out, and that fucking slit is a window, teasing your tattooed leg. I ain’t buyin’ for a second that this wasn’t intentional to get me all riled up.”

“It was not my intention to get you ‘riled up’.” Hanzo stands at the shooting line again, plucks an arrow and draws it, looks at Jesse and says in a low voice, “It is also not my fault that I turn you on,” as he looses, looking back to see an almost perfect bullseye. He cannot help but grin.

“Not  _ your _ fault, huh?” Jesse says, dropping his leg to the floor. He cups himself as he says, “I got a hard-on that could punch a hole in this wall,” he gestures behind him with his thumb, “thanks to you.”

Hanzo merely raises an eyebrow, plucks another arrow, nocks, draws and looses, trying to ignore his awakening arousal. 

“That how you wanna play it?” Jesse pulls down his shorts and Hanzo does a double take, watching as his cock springs free. He tucks the band under his balls and takes it in his fist, tugging shallowly. “Then I’m just gonna sit here and watch and  _ enjoy _ myself, cause you’re the world’s  _ biggest _ tease and clearly  _ this _ ,” he glances down, “ain’t your problem.”

Well. Now there is nothing that can stop his own arousal, and he is already hard enough that he can see the bulge in his hakama. Still, while trying to push the image of Jesse pleasuring himself out of his mind, he nocks another arrow, draws and looses... And misses the bullseye completely. 

So much for training.

Hanzo looks back at Jesse, his hand still wrapped around his cock, lips parted and eyes heavy-lidded. He is pulling in long, slow strokes, and when his eyes meet Hanzo’s, he winks.

“Go on, keep doin’ what you’re doin’.”

“It is impossible to concentrate with you doing  _ that _ .”

“You sure it’s me and not all that blood flow to your  _ other _ head?” Jesse teases, voice breathy as he looks at Hanzo’s crotch. 

Hanzo hums, looking at his tented hakama, before approaching Jesse and resting his bow against the wall beside him. He crouches down between Jesse’s legs, spreading them further apart and grins when he hears Jesse’s stuttered exhale. Maintaining eye contact with Jesse, Hanzo rakes his hands up his thighs, all the way to his cock before taking it in his hand and pulling languidly. 

“Tell me how much I turn you on,” he says in a low voice before taking Jesse in his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jesse groans, his flesh hand tangling in Hanzo’s hair. “You are fuckin’  _ hot _ . The way your muscles tense when you draw an arrow, the way you glisten under the lights from the sweat, the way your hakama slid down and down, revealing bit by agonising bit of your inguinal crease, your happy trail  _ then _ your pubes—”

Hanzo swirls his tongue around the head after realising he had stopped moving completely to listen to Jesse, which does nothing but make him moan and tighten his grip on his hair.

“Your ass  _ tensed _ before each shot,” he continues, voice low, “only to relax again when you loosed.” He applies gentle pressure to Hanzo’s head, encouraging his bobbing after he once again stopped moving. “You are nothin’ but muscle and sinew, Hanzo, and you are goddamn  _ fucking _ hot, and I could watch you shoot your arrows all damn day, every day, for the rest of my  _ life _ and I’d die a happy man.”

There is a moment of silence, and when Hanzo looks up at Jesse, he sees Jesse looking down at him, smile on his face. “I love you, Hanzo, so fucking much. All of you, every piece of you, from your snarky attitude to your perfect round ass. I am fucking blessed to be your boyfriend, your partner, to wake up beside you every morning and to fall asleep next to you every night.”

Hanzo smiles, at least he tries, before looking away, because if he keeps looking at Jesse he is sure to end up teary-eyed, and the last thing he wants to do right now is cry. The nostalgia, the feeling of home he had before hits him like a punch to the gut now, and he has never been more certain of a realisation, an epiphany, in his life. 

“I get hard just  _ thinking _ about you sometimes,” Jesse continues, and a part of Hanzo is happy that he has moved on from compliments. Hanzo hums, and Jesse moans, before bobbing up and down again, matching his tugging with his sucking. “Other times, I hear your voice, your laugh, I feel your touch and I feel like I’m a damn teenager again hiding awkward boners. You turn me on, Hanzo, I look at you and all I wanna do is  _ show _ you how much you drive me crazy—Fuck!”

Hanzo braces himself when the grip on his hair tightens, the only warning he gets before he tastes Jesse on his tongue. He swallows all of him down, licking his slit with the flat of his tongue and coming off him when he is convinced he is finished. Resting his hands on Jesse’s thighs, he looks at him and grins, Jesse looks back through heavy-lidded eyes, head pressed against the wall. 

“ _ That _ is how much you turn me on,” Jesse says, almost breathless. He sits up, placing his hands on Hanzo’s. “Now fuckin’ stand up and let me  _ show _ you how much you turn me on.”

“I should shower first.”

“Nup, don’t care.”

“You were not wrong when you said I was sweaty.”

Jesse gives him a hard look. “Don’t. Care.”

“No complaining out of you then,” Hanzo grumbles as he stands.

“Ain’t gonna complain. I like the way you taste.” Jesse hooks his fingers in the hakama, pulling it down. Hanzo bites his lip as his cock bounces free. “You didn’t even tighten it properly. I’m tellin’ you, this was intentional.”

“It really wasn’t.”

“Uh-huh.” Jesse sounds utterly unconvinced as he wraps his hand around Hanzo’s cock loosely, fingertips sliding up and down. “I thought about just approaching you out there, slippin’ down your hakama like now, sucking you off while you fired your arrows.”

“I would have stopped.”

“Figured that would’ve earned me an arrow in the ass,” Jesse smirks.

“I hope that is not a euphemism for my dick,” Hanzo says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t tempt me,” Jesse chuckles. He licks his lips as his eyes flit down to his cock, then back up again. “But no, not a euphemism.”

Hanzo looks down at Jesse, cupping his face. “I would never hurt you,” he whispers.

Jesse’s eyes soften, and he cups Hanzo’s hand with his own. “I know,” he whispers back. Then he flashes a grin. “Was kickin’ myself for not bringing a bottle of lube, ‘cause I could’ve also bent you over and fucked you right there on that shooting line.”

“And risked getting discovered?”

“There’s a risk right now, honey.”

“Better make this quick, then.”

And with that, Jesse makes his move, licking from base to tip before taking Hanzo in his mouth. Hanzo moans, resting his hand on the back of Jesse’s head. Jesse’s words got him ‘riled up’, and now engulfed in the wet heat of Jesse’s mouth, he is already on the verge of orgasm. He thinks about telling Jesse how  _ he  _ feels about him, but whenever he opens his mouth, he moans, so he puts a stop to that and focuses on the velvety smooth feel of his tongue on the underside of his cock, the pressure when he applies suction. 

“Jesse,” he moans, slapping his other hand down on Jesse’s shoulder and gripping tight. He feels his knees buckle slightly as he’s tipped over the edge, his eyes slide closed. He revels in the oversensitivity when Jesse swirls his tongue around the head and licks against his slit, and he opens his eyes when he feels the grip on his cock loosen, looking from Jesse’s swollen, spit-slicked lips to his eyes, before climbing onto his lap and hugging him. “I would be lost without you,” Hanzo whispers. “You keep me grounded, your smile is enough to lift my most sour moods. I do not think I could survive if anything happened to you.”

“H-Hanzo,” Jesse stammers, voice breaking as he tightens his embrace. 

“You are the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on, the low rumble of your voice is sometimes enough to get me going.” He huffs a laugh. “You are not the only one who has to hide awkward boners.”

Jesse chuckles as he pulls away, eyes sparkling in the low light. “Good save,” he whispers.

“And you are a silly cowboy.” Hanzo smiles when Jesse’s expression turns to shock. “ _ My _ silly cowboy,” he whispers, kissing Jesse softly. “Now, I do not know about you, but I feel like I could sleep.”

“I reckon I could sleep for a week after that,” Jesse drawls. “Reckon we should’ve tried sex sooner.”

“We will have to keep that in mind when we say we cannot be bothered,” Hanzo says, pressing a kiss to Jesse's forehead. He climbs off Jesse, tucking himself in his hakama before pulling it back up to its standard height and tying it. Wrapping one arm around Jesse’s waist and picking up his bow with his other, they leave the arrows behind; they can wait until morning. 

Or a week, because sleeping for a week sounds like a good plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Working my way through my wips! This was sitting in my drafts, ready to post for months, I guess I forgot about it? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed, and if you're up for more shenanigans, you can [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie)


End file.
